Après la mortl'amour !
by Poucycatt
Summary: Résumé: heu il faut lire ^^; !!! A l'origine c'était un one-shot mais pour le publier à ffnet j'ai préféré le diviser en deux, donc la suite arrivera bientôt !! ^^J'ai rajouter des remerciements et des notes !^___^
1. Après la mortl'amour ! Partie 1

Auteur : Poucycatt

Genre :Yaoi, Au, ooc,…

Base : GW

Couple :1x2 ;3x4

Disclaimers : Et b'he non les g-boys ne sont pas à moi !!! Mais si quelqu'un veut me les donner qu'il n'hésite pas !!

Note(s) : 

/bla bla/ est égale aux pensées du ou des persos.

Oui dans cette histoire les G-boys doivent avoir environ 25 ans.

****

Après la mort...l'amour !

Tout était gris, sombre…

L'atmosphère qui l'entourait était oppressante…

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien…

Juste le vide…

Le vide entouré de brume…

/Mais où suis-je…et que fais-je ici ???/

Voilà les deux questions qu'Heero se posait depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Il se sentait perdu et désorienté ; il n'aimait pas ça.

-Mais où suis-je ? Souffla-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint…

Il réfléchit et fouilla dans sa mémoire cherchant la dernière chose qu'il avait faite.

Enfin les souvenirs affluèrent comme des passagers dans un train à l'heure de pointe.

__

Flash-back : 

A l'angle d'une rue une voiture était stationnée dans l'ombre.

Deux personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Celle qui se trouvait au volant était Trowa Barton, un homme avec des cheveux bruns très courts dont une longue mèche cachait la moitié de son visage ainsi que l'un de ses magnifique yeux vert-émeraude. L'autre était Heero Yui, un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille, au regard cobalt, froid et au visage dur.

Tout deux avaient vingt-cinq ans et étaient flics. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup ils avaient tout deux un caractère assez distant et froid ; ils étaient amis et coéquipiers.

Ils étaient entrain d'effectuer la surveillance d'un entrepôt dans lequel on soupçonnait quelques trafics de drogue voir même d'armes…

-tu crois que les informations étaient justes ? Demanda Trowa.

-Sans doute… Heero soupira…

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils attendaient et toujours rien de suspect ! 

-Tu sais tu devrais le lui dire… 

-Hum ?? Fit Trowa quelque intrigué par les paroles de son ami .

-Tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments…

-Tu crois…je ne sais pas… et si …

-Si tu ne lui dis pas tu risques de le regretter un jour ! Oublies tes doutes et lances toi ! Tu n'as rien à perdre ! Le coupa Heero

Le brun aux yeux verts sembla perdu quelques instants dans ses pensées. 

-Oui ! tu as raison je lui dirai dès que…

Le Français s'interrompit en voyant tout à coup plusieurs personnes sortir du bâtiment et monter dans une Golf noire.

-On les suit ! Ordonna Heero

De suite Trowa démarra et la filature commença .

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils roulaient, c'était bizarre...

Pourtant ils ne pensaient pas avoir été repérés !

Soudain ils débouchèrent dans un cul-de-sac.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de réaliser qu'ils venaient de se faire piéger comme des gamins 

qu'une voiture se plaça derrière eux leur bloquant toutes issues !

Les quatre passagers descendirent de la voiture, armés et començèrent à vider leurs chargeurs sur les deux partenaires qui n'eurent d'autres alternatives que se mettre à couvert et de répliquer aux tirs qu'ils essuyaient !

Au bout de longues minutes le quatuor de malfrats était à terre...

Herro et Trowa s'approchèrent d'eux. 

Tout à coup Trowa vit avec horreur que l'un des hommes était encore en vie !

Tout ce passa très vite..

Un coup de feu brisa le silence.

D'une balle Trowa acheva l'homme qui venait de tirer quelques instants plus tôt.

Il se tourna vers Heero et vit que celui-ci était à terre.

Il avait été touché...

Vite le Français se précipita vers son ami...

Le sang se répandait de part la blessure du torax d'Heero, formant lentement une marre autour de son corps

-Heero ! Tiens bon Heero !!!! Je vais appeller les secours et... Heero!!! Heero réponds-moi !!! Heeroo !! 

Le Japonais se souvînt avoir vu les yeux de son ami emplis de larmes... puis...plus rien...le vide.

__

Fin du Flash Back.

Heero était sous le choc...

Il venait de revivre en quelques sorte sa propre mort...

/je suis mort/

Les mots étaient venus dans son esprit comme une implacable vérité, le laissant totalement déconcerté...

-Je suis...mort ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter...

-Comme tout le monde ici !!!

La voix semblait avoir surgit de nul part un peu ironique et moqueuse.

Un jeune homme de l'âge d'Heero s'avanca. Il avait à peu près sa taille. Il avait quelques airs américains. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient rassemblés en une longue natte qui lui arrivait au niveau du ses reins.

Ses yeux étaient couleur améthyste ce qui rendait son regard captivant.

Heero fut surprit, il se croyait seul et pourtant ça n' était pas le cas.

Il fixa d'un regard froid son interlocuteur avant de lui demander sèchement :

-Où suis-je ?

-Nul part et partout à la fois !

-Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup !!!! Lacha Heero d'un ton cinglant avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Le garçon aux yeux améthyste le suivit tranquillement les mains posées derrière sa nuque.

Agacé par la présence de cet inconnu et aussi par le fait qu'il marchait dans ce foutu brouillard depuis deux heures sans rien trouver Heero fit volte face et lacha en commençant à s'énerver :

-Au lieu de me suivre bêtement tu pourrais au moins m'aider !!!!!!!!

-Cool... rien ne sert de s'emballer !!! Commençons par le début !!! Lui dit-il en souriant. Je m'appelle Duo et toi ?

Heero regarda le garçon avec méfiance...peut-être pourrait-il lui accorder un peu de sa confiance...après tout il était complètement paumé et n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Heero...

-Et bien Heero ce n'est pas comme ça que tu ira quelque part !

-Hn... et comment dois-je faire alors ?!

-Sais tu seulement ce que tu veux faire...?

-Je...

Le brun ne termina pas sa phrase pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, il venait donc de marcher pendant des heures sans but !

-Oui... L'encouragea le natté à poursuivre.

-Je...je ne sais pas...

L'américain éclata de rire.

Heero avait l'air si désapointé qu'on aurait dit un petit garçon qui a oublié pourquoi il pleure !!

-Et bien ! Tu fonces toujours tête baissée sans rien savoir ?! 

-Si répliqua Heero ! Je sais qui je suis ! Et je sais aussi que je suis mort ! Mais toi qui es-tu Duo?

-Je suis un ami. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ami

Ami...

Le mot résonna dans la tête de l'ancien policier...

Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis à cause de son caractère froid et distant ,jusqu'au jour où il avait fait la connaissance de Trowa.

Le courant avait tout de suite passé entre eux deux. En très peu de temps ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis.

Ils avaient le même caractère introverti et ainsi ils se comprennaient mutuellement.

Le Japonais repensa au jour où son ami avait eu ce qu'on appelle "un coup de foudre" !

__

Flash-Back :

Trowa et Heero étaient dans le bureau qui leur avait été assigné.

Habituellement ils travaillaient à l'extérieur mais cela faisait un bon moment que les affaires sur le terrain étaient de plus en plus rares alors on leur avait donné de la papasserie à faire.

Trowa soupira il avait l'impression d'étouffer, il aimait le grand air lui !! Pas se retrouver coincé entre quatre murs la journée entière avec des dossiers interminables pour seule occupation . Il se demandait comment Heero faisait pour tenir !

Le Français replongea le nez dans son dossier lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur bureau.

Heero se leva et alla ouvrir à celui qui venait de les déranger.

Un petit blond aux yeux turquoises apparut :

- Excusez-moi mais vous n'auriez pas le dossier Summers par hasard. Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Intrigué par la voix mélodieuse du nouveau venu Trowa releva les yeux du dossier qu'il consultait.

Lorsqu'il le vit son coeur rata un battement.

-Heu oui... il est là.Bafouilla quelque peu Trowa en se saisissant du dossier souhaité qui se trouvait justement sur le bureau. Il le tendit au blondinet. Alors que celui-ci s'en saisissait ses doigts fins rencontrèrent ceux du policier aux yeux émeraude.Ce simple contact fit naître en eux une chaleur intense...

-Merci...fit simplement Quatre avant de sortir non sans avoir salué les deux policiers. 

Heero n'avait rien manqué de la scène qui venait à l'instant de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Il avait bien vu les yeux de son coéquipier s'illuminer et les joues de Quatre rosirent légèrement.

Depuis ce jour Quatre venait régulièrement leur emprunter des dossiers... Ce qui leur permis de faire un peu mieux connaissance mais sans plus...

__

Fin du Flash-Back

-Alors que veux tu ?

La voix de Duo le sortit de ses pensées.

-Je... je veux voir comment va mon ami Trowa Barton.

-Et bien let's go !!!!

-Quoi mais comment ve...

Le Japonais fut abasourdi lorsque le brouillard qui les entourait se dissipa laissant apparaître un appartement qu'il connaissait très bien...

Pour cause c'était l'appartement de Trowa. Trowa qui se trouvait justement affalé sur son canapé...

-Il peut nous voir ? Demanda le brun.

-Non, ni nous entendre ! Par contre nous oui !

Heero était de plus en plus étonné... ce garçon était vraiment bizarre mais pourtant quelque chose en lui l'attirait...

Il stoppa le fil de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur son ami qui ne semblait pas aller bien...

Ses yeux étaient cernés signe d'un manque de sommeil mais ses traits étaient tirés ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait avoir des soucis.

Le Japonais se tourna vers son guide et demenda d'une voix qui laisait transpercer de l'inquiétude : Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il dans cette état?

Duo tiqua un peu mais cela ne se vit pas. Heero semblait être très inquiet pour son ami du moins si c'était juste un ami...

Heero ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Duo puisse lui répondre mais celui-ci le fit d'une voix certaine.

-Il s'en veut, parce qu'il a été incapable de te sauver... Voilà pourquoi.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que quelq'un sonna à la porte.

Le Français se leva du canapé sur lequel il se trouvait et alla ouvrir :

-Qu...Quatre !

-Bonjour...je te dérange peut-être..je...je peux...

-Non non !! Le coupa Trowa avec empressement de peur que le blond ne croie qu'il était de trop ! Entre, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

Le français invita son hôte à venir s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé.

Heero eut un petit sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil vigilant de Duo.

Il fut rassuré de ne voir aucune trace de jalousie dans le regard d'Heero... ce garçon l'avait attiré au premier regard...son air d'enfant perdu avec ses cheveux en battaille et ses yeux cobalts l'avaient de suite séduit.....

Duo sortit de ses pensées et posa ses yeux sur la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas d'eux...

-J'ai...J'ai appris pour ton partenaire et... je suis désolé...si tu as besoin de moi je suis là et...

Trowa frissona à l'évocation de son défunt ami, les larmes, qu'il n'avait cessé de retenir depuis que les médecins avaient déclarés la mort de son ami sur une feuille de papier, se mirent à couler, silencieuses le long de ses joues...

Voyant cela Quatre comprit son erreur...

Avec une infime douceur il prit le brun dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement.

Heero avait de la peine pour son ami, il espérait de tout coeur que le blondinet l'aiderait à remonter la pente...

-Shuuuut... Calme toi... Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire de peine...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est entièrement de la mienne !! C'est moi qui n'ait pas réagit à temps !!! J'aurai dû...

Quatre comprit de suite que Trowa s'en voulait de la mort de son coéquipier.

- Non ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé ! Le coupa brusquement l'Arabe.

Trowa releva la tête quelque peu surprit...

Quatre poursuivi plus calmement

-Ce n'est pas ta faute..tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer ! Personne ne le pouvait! Ne te mets pas de fausses idées en tête. Tu crois que ça aurait plu à ton ami de te voir dans un état pareil !

Les mains du blond carressèrent tendrement les cheveux de Trowa qui après dix minutes ainsi bercé entre les bras de son ami s'endormi.

Duo se touna vers Heero

-On devrait peut-être y aller...?

-Oui mais avant je dois parler à Trowa. Comment dois-je faire ?

-Ce n'est pas facile...

-J'y arriverais ! Dit Heero avec détermination .

-Bon, puisque tu le veux tant...: Approche toi de ton ami et concentre toi afin de pouvoir te projeter dans son esprit, tu devrais avoir plus facile puisqu'il dort. Ensuite tu lui dis ce que tu as à lui dire.

Heero acquiesca et s'avança près de son ami...

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer pour pénétrer les songes de Trowa .

__

Dans l'esprit de Trowa :

Trowa revivait toute le scène de la mort du brun.

Il était agenouillé devant le cadavre de son ami.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule.

Surprit il fit volte face pour se retrouver face... face à Herro !?

Il regarda succesivement le corps à terre et le jeune homme qui se trouvait debout derrière lui.

-Hee...Heero baffouilla-t-il... C'est bien toi ? Mais pourtant tu es mort... 

-Oui c'est moi et je suis bien mort mais je suis venu te parler... J'ai vu dans quel état tu es et je voulais te dire que ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute !!

-Je suis désolé Heero...,pardonne-moi... j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose...

-Non tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie avec ça ! Tu sais je suis bien , y a un baka qui me suit partout mais ça-va il est pas mal et il a un beau cul !

Un sourire... Certes un mini sourrire mais un sourire quand même !!! Heero avait réussi à faire sourire Trowa.

-Maintenant écoute moi bien ! Tu vas te réveiller et tu vas lui avouer tes sentiments ensuite tu vivras ta vie comme avant et je ne veux plus que tu te fasses du soucis à cause de moi ! Ok ?

-Ok... Merci Heero ! Merci pour tout ! Sois heureux où tu es et n'hésites jamais à dévoiler tes sentiments...

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et se dirent au revoir où plutôt à une autre fois qu'Heero espérait lointaine...

__

Retour dans le salon de Trowa

Duo regardait Heero avec étonnement.

Il avait réussi et ce, du premier coup.Ce garçon était vraiment impressionnant !!!!

Les yeux cobalt se posèrent sur l'Américain. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d' Heero faisant naître chez le natté une esquise sensation de bien-être.

-Alors tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda Duo.

-Hn... Se contentade répondre le Japonais avant de reporter son attention sur les deux garçons insallés sur le canapé.

Quatre carresait doucement le visage de Trowa.

-Oh Trowa... Souffla-t-il tout en laissant sa main se ballader dans les cheveux du brun, si tu savais... comme je t'aime...

Soudain deux émeraudes apparurent.

Quatre fut comme pétrifié en se rendant compte que Trowa l'avait sûrement entendu.

Il craignait sa réaction. Il avait peur qu'il soit choqué, qu'il le rejette et ne veuilles plus de son amitié qui venait à peine de commencer. 

Pris de panique Quatre voulu se lever et partir, mais une main le retînt fermement lui otant toutes possibilités de retraite.

Trowa s'approcha du blond, il n'y avait aucune trace de dégoût ou autre chose de ce genre au fond des yeux du Français. Au contraire on pouvait y voir une étincelle briller.

Il posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, puis lui murmura doucement :

-Je t'aime Quatre... je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, à l'instant même où nos regards se sont croisés... je t'aime.

Quatre sourit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Trowa et je veux passer ma vie dans tes bras.

A nouveau, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent, mais avec un peu plus de fougue cette fois-ci...

N'ayant désormais plus rien à faire ici, Heero se tourna vers le natté.

-On peut y aller, je sais maintenant qu'il sera heureux avec lui ! Et puis ma place n'est plus ici...

A suivre… 

Une ptit review ??? 


	2. Après la mortl'amour ! Partie 2 Fin

Auteur : Poucycatt

Genre :Yaoi, Au, Ooc,…

Base : GW

Couple :1x2 ;3x4

Disclaimers : Et b'he non les G-boys ne sont pas à moi !!! Mais si quelqu'un veut me les donner qu'il n'hésite pas !!

Note(s) : 

/bla bla/ est égale aux pensées du ou des persos.

Oui dans cette histoire les G-boys doivent avoir environ 25 ans.

Remerciements aux reviewvers !!!!!!!! :

Un grand merci à Christine , Mimi Yui , Makena , Azalea , Sakura , Mimi , Kaoro , Shini-sama et Kaory pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !!!!!!!!

Bisous

Poucy 

****

Après la mort...l'amour !

N'ayant désormais plus rien à faire ici, Heero se tourna vers le natté.

-On peut y aller, je sais maintenant qu'il sera heureux avec lui ! Et puis ma place n'est plus ici...

Duo sourit à Heero puis ils tournèrent les talons et à nouveau le décor fondit les laissant au milieu du brouillard.

-Bon maintenant que tu as revu ton ami et que tu sais qu'il va bien, je pourrais peut-être te montrer la ville des morts...

Avant qu'Heero ne puisse répondre le brouillard se dissipa et apparu alors, au loin comme par enchantement une multitude de maisons diverses entourées d'un écrin de verdure.

La ville avait l'air d'être infinie...

-Mais...

Heero voulut poser des questions à Duo mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, celui-ci avait disparu !

Se retrouvant à nouveau seul, le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de se diriger en direction de la ville des morts.

Il marcha pendant environ un quart d'heure avant de se retrouver à l'entrée de la ville où il y avait un jeune homme d'origine chinoise. Il avait les cheveux tirés en arrière et les yeux noir de jais !

Soudain celui-ci l'interpella :

-Et toi ! Tu dois être Heero Yui ?!

-Hn! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi !

-On s'est déjà occupé de moi !! 

Le chinois éclata de rire, mais d'un rire moqueur qui ne plû pas du tout à Heero.

-Ca c'est impossible ! Si tu es ici c'est que tu es sorti des brumes donc que tu as bien pris conscience de ta place dans l'au-dela et personne n'aurait pu t'aider !!! Tu as sûrement rêvé !!!!!

Heero était contrarié et fâché à la fois !!

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Duo était bel et bien avec lui... Et puis pour qui se prenait-il l'autre, pour se foutre de sa gueule ainsi !!!!!

Sans crier gare le Japonais reprit son avancée vers la porte qui lui permettrait l'accès à cet autre monde si l'on puis dire ainsi.

-Hoooo la !!!! Mais c'est qu'il est vexé !!!! Lança le garçon aux yeux sombres toujours en riant. A ta place je mettrais mes humeurs de côté parce que sans moi tu ne pourras pas entrer !

Heero fit volte face et fixa d'un regard froid l'asiatique !

-Et comment on entre !?

-D'abord tu mécoutes ! dit le chinois nullement impressioné par le regard noir d'Heero.Donc tu es mort et... 

-Ca je l'avais déjà remarqué !! Répliqua ironiquement le brun.

L' autre poursuivi comme si de rien n'était :

-Et maintenant tu as une place à la ville des morts. On l'appelle "ville" mais pourtant sa taille est infinie. Là-bas se trouvent toutes les personnes décédées, elles y vivent en paix pour l'éternité! Inutile de préciser que les âmes damnées se trouvent sous la terre dans ce qu'on appelle l'enfer.

-Hn...

-Attends-moi ici, il y a une barrière invisible qui empêche toutes personnes extérieures à la ville. Je vais arranger ça...

En un clin d'oeil le garçon disparut laissant Heero seul planté là, comme un con !

Il repensa au châtain et à la façon dont celui-ci avait disparu, un peu comme l'asiatique.

Deux trois minutes plus tard le dit asiatique réapparut et fit signe à Heero de le suivre.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur de la ville.

Celle-ci était magnifique ,chacunes des maisons étaient différentes sans doute en fonction de celui ou ceux qui les habitaient. Partout la verdure dominait et sur le flanc droit de la cité se trouvait une forêt gigantesque.

Au bout de plus ou moins vingt minutes de marche les deux jeunes hommes stoppèrent devant une petite maison de style ancien.

Le brun se tourna vers son guide un peu étonné...

-C'est...ma maison !?

-Oui c'est ta demeure pour l'éternité et elle est très belle !

-Merci... Heero n'acheva pas sa phrase car il ne connaissait pas le nom de celui qui venait de le conduire "chez lui".

Devinant très bien la situation le Chinois répondit d'une voix calme :

- Wufei... ,Chang Wufei. Bon j'y vais, j'ai encore du boulot. Et pour la seconde fois dans la journée Wufei s'éclipsa.

Heero était assez confus il ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'il avait une éternité devant lui.

Mais ce qu'il le préoccupait le plus était un certain garçon natté qui avait semé le trouble dans son esprit et ...son coeur...

Heero se décida à entrer dans sa nouvelle demeure qui était la réplique exacte de sa maison et ce dans les moindres détails.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

Il était en train de faire le point sur les différents événements de sa journée lorsque tout à coup quelqu'un apparut dans la pièce le faisant ainsi sursauter.

-Et bien je te fais de l'effet à ce que je vois !! Sourit Duo.

-Baka !!! Répliqua le brun.

/Tiens on dirait qu'il commence à se dérider! / Se fit comme remarque Duo.

Celui-ci s'approcha du lit et vînt s'étendre à coté du Japonais.

Heero sentit une chaleur monter en lui lorsque le corps du natté frôla le sien éveillant en lui par la même occasion de nouvelles sensations.

-Alors comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Duo pour rompre le silence gêné qui venait de s'installer.

-Hn... Duo... es-tu réel ? La question était sortie sans qu'Heero y fasse attention.

L'américain éclata d'un rire cristallin, qu'Heero se surprit à apprécier.

-Mais bien sûr que suis réel ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ? Hum ?

-Hn...rien, c'était juste comme ça...

L'ancien policier se perdit dans ses pensées.

Le fait de sentir la présence du châtain si proche, à côté de lui ,le troublait fortement.

Il se tourna vers celui-ci et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par deux améthystes qui le fixaient intensément.

Un désir fou monta chez les deux jeunes hommes.

Leur lèvres se rapprochèrent, se frôlèrent doucement...

Puis soudain Duo se leva brusquement du lit :

-Bon je vais te laisser te reposer, si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler !!

A peine sa phrase fut terminée que Duo se volatilisa, laissant seul Heero comme deux ronds de flan.

__

Deux semaines plus tard:

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite surprise de Duo. 

Deux longues semaines pendant lesquelles Heero n'avait cessé de repasser toute la scène dans sa tête...

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il aimait la présence de l'Américain et savait que celle-ci lui manquait atrocement.

Au plus profond de lui, il aurait aimé que Duo l'embrasse ! Pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres... 

Il lui en voulait même d'être parti si vite en le laissant seul avec un désir fou le consumant de l'intérieur!

Le natté quant à lui n'avait pensé qu'à un certain brun aux yeux cobalts.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il était partit précipitamment avant de ne plus pouvoir résister au charme d'Heero.

Bien sûr ça lui aurait plu de l'embrasser, de plus il était pleinement conscient de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le Japonais,oui, il aimait Heero, et ce, dès l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur lui, il avait senti son estomac se contracter et le rythme de son coeur accélérer... mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et il avait encore plus peur de la réaction de celui-ci lorsqu'il saurait la vérité sur ce qu' il était vraiment...

__

Deux jours plus tard :

Heero en avait assez.

Duo lui manquait... Il avait longuement réfléchi et retourné cent fois la même question dans sa tête, à savoir la nature des sentiments et des sensations qu'il éprouvait et ressentait en la présence et même en l'absence de Duo, pour finalement arriver à la conclusion que c'est étranges sentiments et sensations nouvelles étaient..._ l'amour _.

Il se décida donc à sortir de chez lui en quête de personnes qui pourraient lui dire où trouver Duo car celui-ci ne lui avait pas laisser de carte de visite !

__

Deux heures plus tard : 

Rien !

Rien de rien !!!!

Heero venait de questionner une bonne cinquantaine de personnes si pas plus et aucune ne connaissait, Duo ! Même pas de vue!

C'était comme s'il n' existait pas !! Il se souvînt alors de Wufei qui lui avait rit au nez lors de son arrivée alors qu'il lui avait parlé de l'Américain!! C'était étrange !!! Il faudrait vraiment qu'il aie une longue discussion avec Duo s'il le retrouvait un jour !!

Heero continua à errer dans la ville se laissant guider par ses pas tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas imaginé le natté.

Mais non ! Il était bel et bien réel !!! 

Mais alors pourquoi personne ne semblait le connaître ??

Perdu dans ses pensées il finit par arriver à l'orée d'une forêt verdoyante...

Il s'arrêta et se mit à la fixer, c'était une simple forêt comme on en trouvait dans les campagnes mais pourtant quelque chose l'attirait et son instinct lui ordonnait d'y pénétrer...

Il hésita quelques instants, mais finalement son instinct fut le plus fort et il commença à se diriger à travers les arbres et la végétation s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément.

Il marcha calmement et arriva en vue d'une petite clairière où il perçut des bruits de conversation pas des paroles car il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre, il était encore trop loin.

Doucement il se rapprocha tout en restant à couvert.

D'où il se trouvait il pu entendre quelques mots : Shinigami... Royaume... Problèmes... et aussi observer les deux personnes : Elles se tenaient face à face et l'une toute vêtue de noir tournait le dos au Japonais par contre il reconnut l'autre qui se trouvait être Wufei !!

Trop intrigué Heero s'approcha des deux hommes sortant ainsi de sa cachette, puis ainsi il pourrait peut-être demander à Wufei comment faire pour retrouver Duo même si celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il l'avait rêvé !

A présent il était assez près pour voir l'interlocuteur du Chinois mais ceux-ci trop absorbés dans leur conversation ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence. 

Soudain l'évidence le frappa !! L'autre personne n'était autre que Duo !!!!! Son Duo qu'il cherchait depuis des heures et qui semblait ne pas exister !!!

-Duo !! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !?!? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Heero interrompant ainsi les deux jeunes hommes dans leur conversation.

L'Américain se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller et pour une fois resta sans voix.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Heero ici, et de plus il sentait que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver !

Mais avant que celui-ci ne put répondre Wufei prit la parole et dit avec un air outré :

-Yui !!! Aie plus de respect lorsque tu t'adresses au Shinigami !!!!

-Au quoi ? Demanda Heero un peu interloqué 

-Au Shinigami !!!Au dieu de la mort !!!!!!!Reprit plus sèchement Wufei. 

-Au dieu de la mort... Répéta le Japonais surprit parce ce qu'il venait d'entendre !!!

-Oui et à ta place je m'excuserais pour ce manque de respect !Termina Wufei le ton plus tranchant qu'une lame bien affûtée !

Heero serra les poings comprenant que Duo ou plutôt Shinigami s'était moqué de lui !! Il se sentait trahi et blessé à la fois alors sans dire un mot de plus il fit demi-tour et repartit d'où il était venu...

Voyant cela Wufei fulmina et voulu l'arrêter mais Duo l'en dissuada d'un geste et le Chinois comprit que celui-ci devait avoir ses raisons et que cela ne le regardait pas, mais quand même !Pour qui se prenait-il ce Yui? 

Le natté lui s'en voulait ! Tout était de sa faute, il aurait dû dire la vérité à Heero dès le départ...

Maintenant il avait peut-être tout gâché...

__

Plus tard :

Heero était allongé sur son lit.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans sa tête.

L'Américain ne cessait de le tourmenter ! 

C'était le dieu de la mort...mais ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait, c'était le fait qu'il lui avait menti délibérément ! Qu'il s'était moqué de lui !!

Il avait pourtant cru qu'il s'intéressait à lui, même que peut-être il avait des sentiments à son égard...mais tout cela n'avait été que tromperie et Duo n'avait fait ça que pour passer le temps et s'amuser ! 

Il s'était trompé sur son compte mais pourtant il ne pouvait le croire !!! Son coeur lui criait qu'il se trompait mais sa tête, elle, était ferme sur le sujet...

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées moroses.

-Hn... Fut tout ce qu'il répondit à celui qui venait de le déranger.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant entrer un Duo qui avait l'air embêté.

Heero se releva et à la vue de l'américain son regard se fit de glace !

Duo était mal à l'aise... Il savait que l' Asiatique lui en voulait beaucoup, et ne savait trop comment lui expliquer pourquoi il lui avait ainsi caché la vérité.

-Heu... Heero Commença le natté quelque peu hésitant. Il faut que tu saches que...

-Que je sache quoi ?! Le coupa brusquement Heero ! Que tu m'as menti depuis le début ?!Que tu t'es bien amusé ?!? 

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti !! Répliqua-t-il calmement. Duo Maxwell est mon vrai nom mais peu de personne le connaisse ! 

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir caché la vérité ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais le dieu de la mort si ce n'est pour pouvoir mieux jouer avec moi !? Lâcha le Japonais avec amertume.

-Si je ne t'ai pas dit qui j'étais c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction...j'avais peur que tu me rejettes..., parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi...

-De belles paroles...rien de plus...souffla Heero avec tristesse et dépit.

Heero voulait croire en Duo ! Il y avait tant de sincérité dans ses paroles mais il n'y arrivait pas...parce qu'il avait peur...peur de souffrir, à cause de ses sentiments...

Le châtain voyant l'incertitude dans les yeux du brun s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tendrement le visage. Heero frissonna sous le contact de la main fine et douce du dieu.

Les améthystes et les cobalts se fixèrent intensément...

-Quand je t'ai aperçu dans les brumes, expliqua Duo, quelque chose s'est déclenché en moi et il fallait absolument que je te rencontre...que je fasse ta connaissance...

Je suis désolé, dit le natté en baissant les yeux ne supportant plus le regard triste du jeune homme face à lui...Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine... parce que... je t'aime... souffla Duo qui

n'osa pas regarder Heero en face, appréhendant trop sa réaction.

Celui-ci fut touché par la déclaration de l'Américain et sentit tous ses doutes s'envoler. Il l'aimait !L'amour qu'il éprouvait était partagé !!

Avec une infime douceur il releva le menton de Duo et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres satinées du châtain.

Il fixa Heero se demandant s'il ne venait pas de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités !

Le brun lui sourit timidement et répondit à ses interrogations muettes car il vit bien qu'il n'osait pas trop y croire. 

-Duo...tu as fait naître en moi des sentiments que jamais je n'avais encore connus... des sentiments forts et sincères, des sentiments d'amour et je me fous que tu sois le dieu de la mort ou autre chose...ça n'a pas d'importance ! Parce que... je t'aime ! Oui je t'aime Duo ! Dit-il avant que le natté fou de joie ne l'embrasse passionnément !! 

Leur langue se frôlèrent alors dans une danse folle où ils se goûtèrent l'un l'autre.

Ils ne stoppèrent leur baiser que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Les Améthystes de Duo plongèrent dans une mer cobalte et là un désir fou prit possession des deux garçons. 

Leurs mains partirent en exploration du corps de l'autre faisant naître chez eux de nouvelles sensations.

Très vite leurs caresses se firent plus ardentes et leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent à terre leur laissant tout le loisir de se découvrir mutuellement et de franchir ensemble une autre étape...

Ils dormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient trop épuisés par leurs ébats... 

Mais ils étaient heureux car ils s'aimaient d'un amour sincère, plus fort que tout...

Et ils avaient l'éternité à partager ensemble...

Que demander de plus !

Fin 

Voilà c'est fini ! ! ! Ptit review sivouplé ^^ ! ! ! ! !


	3. Remerciements et notes

Auteur : Poucycatt

Genre :Yaoi, Au, ooc,…

Base : GW

Couple :1x2 ;3x4

Disclaimers : Et b'he non les g-boys ne sont pas à moi !!! Mais si quelqu'un veut me les donner qu'il n'hésite pas !!

Note(s) : 

/bla bla/ est égale aux pensées du ou des persos.

Oui dans cette histoire les G-boys doivent avoir environ 25 ans.

**Après la mort...l'amour !**

Notes: Désolée pour le retard … T___T Mais avec les exams et mes journées chargées (puis ma ptite flème aussi ;-) ) j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous mes gentils reviewers !!!!!!!!

Un grand merci à : Kaoro, Makena, Luna, Hathor, Sakura, Azalea, Sophie, Cora, Kaory, Shini-Sama, Mimi, Mimi Yui et Christine ! ! ! (J'espère que j'ai oublié personne ! ! Sinon je la remercie aussi ! !)

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ^______________^

Merci encore à Kaoro qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avais oublié de dire ce qu'étaient les problèmes dont Wufei et Duo parlaient dans les bois !!!

Et oui je suis tête en l'air… !!! lol

Donc en fait les problèmes sont que Duo ne fait des petites "gaffes" parce qu'il à la tête dans les nuages (ou plutôt la tête dans l'amour !!!), qu'il est distrait !!!

Voilà j'espère que mes ptites explications ne sont pas trop imcompréhensibles !!!

Encore un grand merci et désolée pour le retard !!!!!!

Bisous

Poucycatt


End file.
